I'd Lie
by AngelicKat445
Summary: A short, sweet, oneshot songfic by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy! BTW, I may have gotten some of the lyrics wrong!


**This is a sweet songfic about Rosius called "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift! Enjoy! And I'm sorry to announce that I'm stopping Piracy!**

_

* * *

_

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

* * *

"Turn on the radio, Al!" I call. Albus, who is driving his dad's old navy blue Pontiac Grand AM, looks rather annoyed by my outburst, but turns it on, no less. I reach up and begin to flick through the stations, my arm in between him and Scorpius. He finally gets fed up and tells me to settle on a station. I decide on a Muggle one called C100 that's playing a very catchy song.

And it was true; the passenger seat of Al's old car had never looked so amazing.

* * *

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

* * *

"So, where'd you and Lynn go last night?" Albus asks, slowing a bit at a large cloud that would be a hassle flying through.

"A Muggle pub called Loretta's," Scorpius replies. His girlfriend Lynn was a big drinker, as I knew, and I hated every skinny bone in her body. "Boy that sure was a great night!" In his twinkling eyes, I can see so many shades, and I count them all.

24.

* * *

_He'll never fall in love, he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

* * *

"D'you think she's 'the one'?" Al asks. He put great emphasis on 'the one' and I had the irresistible urge to smack the back of his head. And I would've if ducks were crossing at the moment.

"No," Scorpius says. I smile. "I don't think I'll fall in love." His pale hand runs through his messy blonde hair and I wish badly that his hand were mine. I laugh along with them, hoping deeply that he's wrong about it.

* * *

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

No one knows how much I want him to dump the brunette brat with a stick figure. I know way more about him than she ever will! I could bet you that she doesn't know any of his favorite songs, while I most definitely do.

* * *

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the 17__th_

_His mother's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

* * *

I also know that he loves green, but not because he's forced to. It's because when we were in our 2nd year, I tried to die my hair mahogany for the Halloween Ball, but it ended up being green, and he told me that in the end, he loved it and he loved green now.

And that he loves to argue. He argues with me any time possible. And he's born on the 17th of November, making him a Scorpio (maybe that's where his name came from.)

His mother is gorgeous. Her amazingly dark hair falls down her back until it reaches almost her knees, and is so perfectly straight that a curler would shrivel up and die at the sight of it. Her pale face and green eyes make her that much more amazing. And the slim figure……

He has Draco's gray eyes. They're piercing and mystical and unforgettably sexy. I love them, and easily get lost in them.

And if someone asked me if I loved him, obviously I'd lie, saying a simple, "No."

* * *

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized,_

_For so long?_

* * *

When we reach my house (Mum, Dad, and Hugo went away to Diagon Alley for a few days, along with Albus' parents,) we all step inside. Scorpius looks around the room as I sit down on a long red leather chaise and I can't help but think about how he's overlooking how much I love him.

Shouldn't he know that by now? He's second smartest in our year (yes, I am number 1!) and can figure out anything but how much I care for him!

It's insane!

* * *

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

* * *

I swear to Merlin, he sees every little detail in black and white. My mind is whirring with colors, shouldn't his?

Well, he's pretty stubborn and tough acting. He's only ever let me see him cry, and that was the night one of his ex-girlfriends, Monique, dumped him for James. I comforted him and spent the night with him, helping him get through the pain.

* * *

__

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the 17__th_

_His mother's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you!_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is "My God, he's beautiful."_

_So I put on my make up, and pray for a miracle_

_

* * *

_

I know a secret about him that even Lynn doesn't know. He taught himself to play guitar at the age of 6, and is really good at it. He owns only one, and I've listened to him play many times. It's beautiful, soothing, even, and I love the moments when he trusts me like that.

* * *

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the 17__th_

_His mother's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

* * *

Late that night, he comes into the living room. Al fell asleep hours ago in Hugo's room and I didn't want to really go to bed, so I stayed out, playing the black grand piano Mum bought for my lessons.

My fingers run across the keys and I feel wonderfully free. Scorpius sits down beside me and begins to play the song an octave lower. It sounds fantastic, and I'm surprised Al doesn't wake up.

As we end the song, I turn around and sit on the bench as if it were a horse. Scorpius follows suit and smiles.

And before I know what I'm doing, I lean in and kiss him. Apparently, this was the right thing, because he reacts immediately, his fingers lacing themselves into my unruly hair.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, I hug him tightly. His face is in my hair and I can hear him murmur, "I love you, Rose. Do you love me?"

I think about this for a moment before saying 2 words:

"I do."

* * *

**Well?**


End file.
